This invention relates to coke ovens in general and, in particular, to a new and useful group of bunkers for hot, dry coal and cold, wet coal for charging battery-arranged coke ovens, which have a number of outlets corresponding to the number of oven chamber charging hoppers, and which also have test bunkers arranged beneath them, and inert gas feeders and temperature and pressure controls, as well as inert gas downcomers.